Lion Heart
by xBaskerville
Summary: "Tu m'aimes comment ?" avait-il demandé, "Aussi fort qu'un lion" lui répondit son frère. Mais les moments de douceurs, ne sont malheureusement pas éternels. (OS)


Un essai sur ce fandom.

Le film dernièrement sorti m'a donnée envie d'écrire sur cette série de mon enfance, et l'histoire est inspirée de quelques fan-arts. Encore un peu fébrile je dois dire. Mais j'espère que vos conseils m'aideront à progresser !

Je souhaitais voir un baby!Lia, alors j'en ai fait un, en quelque sorte, dans les répliques.

* * *

**Lion Heart**

* * *

Il y a encore quelque temps, des rires cristallins résonnaient entre les murs de la maison du Sagittaire. Le chevalier d'or de ce signe, ne s'occupait pas uniquement de remplir son rôle de protecteur ; il occupait à la perfection sa fonction de grand-frère.

Aiolos couvait son cadet avec la prunelle de ses yeux, le faisait rire aux éclats dès que l'enfant reprenait son souffle, accédait au moindre de ses souhaits tout en restant ferme sur l'éducation du petiot. Il l'entraînait aussi. Bien évidemment. Toutefois, il ne le poussait que peu au-delà de ses limites, et chaque jour, l'entraînement duré toujours un peu plus longtemps. D'abord de simples minutes qui ont fini par se transformer en heures. Jeune et déjà vaillant. Son cosmos restait faible, à peine perceptible, mais s'éveillait. Aiolos en était fier. Cette fierté lui était retournée par son cadet. Et les rires raisonnaient en douce mélodie, dans cette maison sacrée.

\- Fais le lion ! Fais le lion ! chantonnait Aiolia en sautillant sur son frère chaque matin

Et chaque matin, malgré sa voix encore engourdie par le sommeil, Aiolos se prêtait au jeu et imitait le rugissement sulfureux du roi des animaux. Parfois, ce hurlement raisonnait dans le Sanctuaire tout entier, à d'autre, jusqu'à la chambre du Grand Pope ou uniquement dans la maison du sagittaire. Plus infernal que le chant du coq, personne ne s'en plaignait ouvertement au petit garçon. Pour une raison bien simple : si le son était infernal, voir des larmes coupables dans les yeux du petit grec en était bien plus méphistophélique (nonobstant que quiconque osait faire pleurer le jeunot, finissait comme partenaire d'entraînement à Aiolos).

\- Tu peux faire le sagittaire ? Dis, dis ! Tu peux hein ? Tu peux ? murmurait le garnement en s'accrochant avidement aux jambes de son aîné lorsque la journée touchait à sa fin et qu'il fallait encore gravir de nombreuses marches

Encore une fois, le grand guerrier fondait devant le minois endormit. Sans protester, il le soulevait et le posait sur ses épaules. Il gravissait par la suite les nombreuses marches en sautant. Et son frère se cramponnait doucement à ses cheveux, riant encore aux éclats.

Les chevaliers qu'ils croisaient à leur passage les observaient avec cette lueur de bienveillance dans les yeux. Ces scènes quasi-quotidiennes entre les deux frères donnaient une certaine douceur au sein du Sanctuaire, habité par de perpétuels entraînements. Les liens amicaux se tissaient peu. Pour vaincre sans merci, acquérir une armure, prouver à tous qu'il serait le meilleur d'entre tous. Et avec les temps actuels, les moments amicaux et tendres entre chevaliers s'amenuisaient, rendant unique cet amour fraternel.

\- Tu m'aimes fort comment ? questionna Aiolia un jour

\- Aussi fort qu'un lion !

Ils avaient sourit, s'étaient promis de combattre ensemble jusque dans la mort, d'être les plus forts chevaliers du Sanctuaire pour servir la justice et apporter la paix.

Seulement, ces doux moments ne furent que de courtes durées.

Aiolos était un traître. Aiolos avait attaqué le Grand Pope et attenté à la vie de leur déesse nouvelle-née. Aiolos s'était enfuit avec l'armure d'or du sagittaire. Aiolos laissait derrière lui son frère remplit de question, d'incompréhension, abandonné à lui-même et à la cruauté de ses paires.

Mais malgré l'humiliation, l'enfant resta fort et vaillant. Chaque jour, il remplaçait son frère, simulant les rugissements du lion des heures durant, s'entraînant sans relâche, anéantissant ses adversaires et éveillant son cosmos tout en découvrant l'éveil du septième sens.

Aiolia finit par se promettre de trouver ses réponses. Il se promit de se venger de toutes ces années d'humiliation ; de se venger de son frère. De par sa vie de misère qui lui avait donné ou par l'abandon causé par sa traîtrise, il n'en savait rien. Aiolia se vengerait. Tout simplement.

Quand l'armure d'or du lion se referma sur lui, son serment fut scellé à tout jamais. Son cosmos répondit à son ressentiment envers ceux qui l'avaient humilié en raisonnant tel un tonnerre d'éclair. Et son pouvoir rugit, une dernière fois, oscillant entre tristesse et haine.

Chevalier d'or prodigue, jeune bien que déjà mature et blessé. Lui qui représentait la vie par ses éclats de rire et son énergie inépuisable pour toutes sortes de farces, s'est fermé au monde, muet à tous.

Mais son cœur n'a pas failli, restant aussi vaillant qu'un lion.


End file.
